Disguises
by Avery Dawnhale
Summary: Scenes from Vampire Kisses that feature Raven and Trevor together. All will be told in Trevor's POV. I know they're short it's supposed to be like that. Reviews are very welcome. Well-written chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is no longer a one-shot. This will be scenes from Vampire Kisses that feature Raven and Trevor together. All will be told in Trevor's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Disguises~<strong>

I saw her when I was young. It was the first day of school in Kindergarten, and I was scared. She was weird and a freak. She wore clothes that were different from the others and she had black bats clips in her black hair. She always had a Sharpie with her and would draw graves and coffins on her hand.

She doesn't know that I was always watching her.

She walked in front of the classroom, head held up high. I remember the words she said that day. "My name is Raven Madison. My parents are named Paul and Sarah Madison. Someday, when I'm old enough, I want to be a vampire."

I laughed along with everybody else. It was a weird dream for a girl to have. I would have expected her to want to be a princess, maybe even a spy like Charlie's Angels. But no, she wanted to be a vampire.

I looked at her while laughing. She was looking around, confusion written on her face.

We laughed harder.

When school ended I couldn't forget her. Raven Madison, the goth girl who wants to be a vampire.

* * *

><p>I invited her to my birthday party. She was wearing all black. Black combat boots, deep red skirt, and a Hello Batty shirt. She stood out.<p>

I greeted her, in the same way I always greeted her. "Hi, Goth Girl."

She looked at me.

After a second, she shoved her gift at me and ran out of the party. Her black hair flapping behind her.

I took the gift that she shoved me in my chest and looked at it. The gift wrapper had bats and crescent moons on it. _Typical Goth Girl._

I wanted to open it. It was calling me.

A gift from Goth Girl, probably the only gift that I'll ever have from her.

I shoved it into a the bag full of goodies that I was holding.

When my birthday party was over and all the had guests left I lay in bed, took out the gift and open it carefully.

It was a Monster Family Set.

I laughed.

There was Monster Dad, Monster Mom, and Monster Brother and Sister. They all looked like vampires. They each had a cloak, fangs and scary clothing.

I smiled.

I didn't dare open it. I just put it in my study desk and went back to bed.

* * *

><p>I teased her all my life.<p>

I didn't know what to do.

I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to know her. Though it was to late for that already.

Besides, I do_ talk_ to her. And I do _know_ her.

Though my actions proved how much difficulty that I had just achieving those goals.

I saw her again, her birthday's coming up.

She's turning seventeen soon.

I already had my gift. And I knew that she would like it. It was made specially for her.

She already has Monster Boy. The vampire, Alexander Sterling.

Still though, I know she felt something for me.

She just couldn't see it_ just_ yet.

I walked away from her. She was talking to Becky. I'm guessing she was already planning her birthday party at the Mansion.

I rolled my eyes. _Typical Goth Girl._

I wondered as I was walking. During the English project, she seemed to know me. More than anyone did. My dreams, my fears, how could she?

The disguises I wear were hard to break. Could she see them? Does she know that I love her? Does she know that I didn't want to hurt her, but I do because I don't know how to talk to her in a normal polite conversation?

Is she noticing that my disguises were crumbling slowly?

And I wondered too, if I was too late in letting her see the real Trevor Mitchell. Who loved her and was insecure of my own feelings. And if it was too late that she could ever love me back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for reading, reviews are much, much welcome!<strong>**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another scene, this is based on the book Cryptic Cravings...or is it Love Bites? Oh, I don't know.**

**It's Raven's birthday and Trevor's give his gift. Hehehe.**

**Sorry if these chapters are short. But it's supposed to be like that.**

* * *

><p>I hoped she like her gift.<p>

She couldn't possibly give it back, could she? It was made specially made for her.

I wonder if she's wearing it.

I shook my head. _No time to think about it now, __Trevor, _I told myself.

It's been two days after Raven's -ahem, Goth Girl's – birthday. I couldn't seem to trap her so I could talk to her.

It was my chance now.

The last bell rang and she was walking out of the halls.

I followed her and decided to let myself be seen.

"You wearing the gift, Goth Girl?" I ask.

She looks at me. Black eyeliner, blue eyes, raven black hair.

She was so beautiful.

I braced myself for a comeback.

Nothing came.

"It was beautiful. Thank you."

I blinked and unconsciously took a step back.

_Whoa__._

I smiled. I was shocked and I didn't know what to say. _She liked it. She liked my gift. _I wonder if she liked it just as much as I liked the only gift that she gave me. I couldn't ask her that, though. I'll be betting you my life if I did her smile would be gone and she'd probably kick me in the shin.

I _so _did not want that now.

I took another step back and walked away.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

_That was your chance, you idiot._

"Trevor."

I exhale and look back. "Yeah?"

She walked towards me and _hugged _me.

I was on cloud nine.

I lost my senses.

I wanted to hug her back, though my arms would not move.

She was warm and sweet and soft.

Everything I knew she would be.

Her black hair was covering her face. I could smell her from here.

She smelled like cinnamon apples.

God, don't make this go away.

When I finally regained my senses.

My arms decided to move to hug her, but it was too late for that.

She took a step back, smiled at me and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are very welcome. No...forget that. Reviews are NEEDED for me to continue!<strong>

**UPDATE: These...one shots are now finished. I have no desire to continue or write any more of Trevor. ****Thank you. **


End file.
